Don't Tell Mom, the Babysitter's Dead
by cloudofcalm
Summary: When Dawn's husband leaves her, Spike looks after her kids, a bitesized Slayer, and the world's most mischevious little boy
1. Bad Stuff

A/N: This can be read as either a standalone, or as the prequel to 'Isara Rosenberg'. Enjoy. Full credit to Jen, or gidgetgirl, for the cool title.  
  
Summary: When Dawn's husband leaves her, Spike helps look after her kids, a bite-sized slayer, and the world's most mischevious little boy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lexi, Ryan and Bradley. If you want to borrow one, drop me an email at slay_gal2003@hotmail.com.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I don't understand," Dawn's voice quavered slightly, one hand resting on the dome of her belly. She sounded tinny to her own ears.  
  
Bradley paused in the middle of putting the paperweight Ryan had made him for Christmas last year into his briefcase, and shot her an insincere smile.  
  
"Look, honey, the company-"  
  
"Forget the goddamn company," Dawn interrupted, anger rising. "You're walking out on me. And our children. I want to know why."  
  
He finished loading the briefcase, and said, in quieter voice,  
  
"Dawn, we've had this discussion." Dawn looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears pricking to the surface.  
  
"All you've said is that the firm decided it wasn't a good idea we stayed together. What, does the firm run your life, as well as all your time?"  
  
"Dawn, I signed a contract," Bradley said, with semi-patience. "You knew I had a promising career, and it-"  
  
"Was what? Just a matter of time before you abandoned me?" she demanded, a tear streaking down her cheek.  
  
Bradley gave an impatient sigh. "Dawn, I don't have time for this. It's perfectly simple to understand-"  
  
"Well explain it to me," she shot back.  
  
"Look, you can keep the apartment," he said, with a patronising look. "Does that clear up any problems? I'll leave the money in our joint bank account there, I just won't be supplementing it. You'll need to find a job soon," he gestured to her vaguely. "I'll ring in the New Year. See how you're doing."  
  
She looked aghast. "The apartment?" she repeated, stricken. "Bradley, you know we agreed it was too small. Lexi and Ryan have to share a room already, with the baby coming-"  
  
"Well, now I won't be here, so the baby will be in with you, and when it's older, it can share a room with Ryan," he said, his voice so normal, Dawn almost wondered if she was being unreasonable.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell the kids?" she asked, following him out of the tiny study, and into the living room. He shrugged.  
  
"Business trip?" he suggested. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry it had to be this way, Dawn. You meant a lot to me, you know that." He left, shutting the door behind him with an odd sense of finality.  
  
She gave up, and sank down onto the couch, staring with blurred eyes at the Christmas tree he'd helped put up two days ago, the lopsided fairy that Ryan had made at pre-school. Ryan charged into the room, and skidded to a stop. She smiled. Her little boy was so cute, with his long brown hair constantly falling in his eyes, and his impatience.  
  
"Mommy, I want to show Daddy the plane I colored!" he shouted. Dawn winced, and cursed her husband for doing this to her.  
  
"Sweetie," she began. "Daddy's gone on a little business trip." Ryan looked at her askance, his clever little mind working like clockwork.  
  
"But Mommy, it's gonna be Christmas," he protested. "Daddy's always here at Christmas."  
  
Dawn smiled, and held out her arms. Ryan backed away a pace, pouting, instead of rushing into them like he normally did.  
  
"I want Daddy," he protested. Dawn's smile faded.  
  
"Honey, he's away," she repeated, hating lying to her child. Ryan shook his head obstinately.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aaaaaarggghh!" Lexi yelled, running into the room, and tripping on the rug. She fell forwards, and bumped her knee, but like always, Dawn's sunny little girl just grinned, and got up, throwing her mother the normal mischievous look.  
  
"Lexi, I said no battle cry in the house," Dawn said firmly. Lexi grinned, and twisted her fingers together.  
  
"S'not battle cry, Mommy. Slayer cry," she said happily. Dawn smiled back, and Lexi's grin broadened.  
  
Ryan glared at his little sister, and shoved her out of the way as he stomped towards their room. Lexi, ever quick to give as good as she got, shoved him back. Ryan flew back a few paces, and crashed into the wall.  
  
"Lexi!' Dawn reprimanded. The little girl folded her arms.  
  
"He started it!" she protested. Dawn moved over to Ryan. His eyes were filled with tears and he was chewing on his lower lip, but he stood up without help.  
  
"Don't want you, Mommy," he muttered, stalking off to his room. Dawn sighed, and turned to look at the little girl. When she'd first had Lexi, she'd been so worried, and the Slayer powers Lexi had were seriously destructive, to a child who hadn't learnt yet that she could hurt someone, simply by shoving her big brother.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Lexi asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Dawn saw the Christmas tree lights, and sighed. Some Christmas.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spike kicked the motorbike faster, enjoying the night breeze as he zipped past the cars on the freeway. Buffy had sounded worried on the 'phone, apparently, she hadn't heard from Dawn in a while, and setting up a Watcher's Council with Giles and Wesley in Africa, she wasn't best placed to look for her sister.  
  
He thought of his Nibblet, all grown up, with kids of her own. Buffy had told him Dawn's last address, and that she hadn't had a letter in several months. Unconciously, his grip tightened on the handlebars. He'd made a promise once, to keep Dawn safe. Now, that promise had been renewed.  
  
He turned off at the sign that read, 'New York'. He would find his Bit.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ` * ~  
  
A/N: Yup. Not so much big with the fluff yet, but it's to come. Next chapter, Spike arrives, and the trouble with mini-Slayers.  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Mr Spike

A/N: Just letting you guys know, credit goes to Jen for the idea of Spike/Lexi/Ryan vignettes. Go read her story, Small Packages, on my faves list. Also, this story ties in with 'Isara Rosenberg', another story of mine, so if you want to see more of Lexi and Ryan, go and read that.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It had been over a week since her husband moved out, and Dawn was beginning to regret Willow had even heard of the activation-of-potentials spell. Her two year old was bouncy, happy, full of energy, and imagination, but without the facilities Bradley's work had offered her, she had no way of keeping the magically strong child under control.  
  
"Kids! Breakfast!" Dawn called. Lexi raced down the corridor, and slid on socked feet across the linoleum, and came to a crash into one of the cabinets. Dawn bent, and helped her up.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked, anxiously. Lexi grinned up at her impishly.  
  
"Nope Mommy. Bad cabinet. Lexi doesn't like cabinets," she answered, with a glare at the offending, ordinary looking cabinet. Dawn shook her head as the two-year-old took a seat at the table. Lexi's birthday was coming up, a couple of days before Christmas. Bradley had always called the little girl their 'Christmas present', she thought, wistfully. Seeing her mother's preoccupation, Lexi seized the banana on top of Ryan's cornflakes, and promptly put it on her own.  
  
"Ryan?" Dawn called. No response. She left Lexi happily munching, and tapped on the children's bedroom door, before opening it. Ryan was seated on the floor, playing with a plane his father had given him, with a look of intense concentration on his face.  
  
"Ryan sweetie," she said softly. "You gonna come and eat your breakfast?"  
  
"Nope," he answered, not looking up. "Don't want it."  
  
"C'mon sweetheart," she said, going in and sitting down on his bed, and rubbing his back. He jerked away, angrily.  
  
"Don't want you! You made Daddy go away!" he accused, clutching his plane. Dawn took a deep breath.  
  
"Honey, I didn't make Daddy go away. None of us did."  
  
Ryan ignored her, crashing the airplane over and over into his bedside table.  
  
"Ryan Peter Scott, go and eat your breakfast!" Dawn snapped finally. He scowled at her darkly, but disobeying the 'Mommy voice' was as yet un thought of.  
  
She followed him and watched them both eat, Ryan silently, a dark glower on his face, Lexi talking in her own made-up language to everything, waving her spoon around.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spike stood in the hall, under the watchful eye of a fat woman in a dressing gown.  
  
"S'cuse me, d'you know where Dawn Scott lives?" he asked. She looked him up and downand gave him a grudgingly approving look.  
  
"Upstairs. Apartment C."  
  
He climbed the stairs, and looked around. The halls were unobtrusive, painted a pale cream color, not as bad as some apartment buildings. Striding down the corridor, he knocked on a white door, a brass 'C' nailed to the front.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dawn sat on the edge of the bath, and started to dry herself off. A knock sounded loudly at the front door.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie, can you get the door?" she called, hunting for her robe on the back of the bathroom door. His bedroom door banged, and she heard his sneakers on the hall floor.  
  
The door opened, and Spike looked automatically for Dawn's face. There was no one there. Dropping his gaze, an extremely hostile looking little boy was stood in the doorway.  
  
"Lo. I'm here to see your mum," Spike said, trying to make his voice friendly. The little boy glared, and replied clearly,  
  
"Don't want you. Go away." The door slammed abruptly in his face, and Spike backed up a pace.  
  
"Bloody hell," he said, puzzled.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ` * ~  
  
Dawn knotted her robe securely around her, and stepped into the living room. Ryan and Lexi were seated in front of the TV, watching cartoons.  
  
"Honey? Who was at the door?" she asked. Ryan glanced at her, and shrugged.  
  
"Ryan, please tell me you didn't-" she began, but there was another knock at the door. Dawn sighed, and walked toward the door, then yanked it open.  
  
"Right, speaking to yer-" Spike broke off, staring at her. Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"Spike?" she whispered. He nodded his head.  
  
"It's me, Bit," he answered, his voice rough. A moment later, the confused vampire found himself with his arms around a sobbing armful of pregnant woman, whose face was currently making his shirt very wet.  
  
"Dawn, what's the matter?" he asked. She looked up, her blue eyes brimming with tears, and fatigue.  
  
"Come in, I'll explain," she said quietly. "Bradley's left us."  
  
"What?" Spike demanded. He followed her inside, and paused, as she shut the curtains. Two pairs of interested eyes fixed on him from the couch cushions.  
  
"Lo," he said, waving half heartedly. Lexi giggled.  
  
"Honey, come say hello to Mr Spike," Dawn said, sitting down, and offering a hand to her daughter. The two year old slid off the sofa, and skipped over, coming to a dead stop in front of Spike, and hiding behind her mother.  
  
"Mommy, he makes my skin prickly," she whispered, her normal happy-go-lucky expression turning to one of fear. "My tummy hurts." Dawn looked at Spike, and then sighed.  
  
"God, I'd almost forgotten. Stay there, Spike," she waved a hand as the vampire rose. She took Lexi's hand, and led her to the child's room.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" she asked. Lexi shook her head, her bunches swishing back and forth, but her blue eyes were wary.  
  
"Sweetie, stay in here for a moment, and play. I'll be back in a minute." Lexi looked puzzled.  
  
"Mommy, have I been bad?" Dawn hugged her tightly.  
  
"No, sweetie. Just do as Mommy says, okay?" Lexi turned away, and picked up some crayons, Dawn watching for a few moments before she left the room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spike was still seated at the table when she came back, but Ryan was standing nearby, silent, but staring at the vampire.  
  
"Sorry, Spike. I'd forgotten she'd react like that," she said, sitting down again. He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.  
  
"Lexi is a Slayer. She has been since she could walk," she answered, with a tight smile.  
  
"Bloody hell, Nibblet," he breathed. Dawn folded her arms, and gave him her sternest Mommy-look.  
  
"Not in front of the children," she said firmly. He nodded, glancing at Ryan.  
  
"I meant, bloody heck," he corrected. A small smile appeared on Ryan's face.  
  
"Bloody hell," he whispered to himself.  
  
"That must have been rough," Spike continued, looking at Dawn with concern. "How've you managed?"  
  
"Day by day. She doesn't know about it all yet. I didn't want to tell her. She just knows she's very strong for some reason, and if she pushes her brother, he falls over." She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "She has no idea why your presence feels bad. She doesn't know what a vampire is, but she's already got her Slayer senses."  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry, I, we didn't know," he said, running a hand through his hair distractedly. She sighed.  
  
"This is Ryan. He's 4, aren't you, sweetie?" she addressed the little boy. Spike gave him a distrusting look. It was the same child who'd slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Make him go away," Ryan demanded, glaring at Spike. Obviously, Spike thought, with a wry grin, the kid shared the same feelings.  
  
"Ryan, be nice," Dawn told him. Ryan stuck his tongue out at the vampire.  
  
"That's enough! Ryan, go to your room," she ordered. The child gave a furious scowl at Spike, and stalked off.  
  
"That's a handful and a half," Spike observed, watching the boy go. Dawn sighed again.  
  
"Ever since Bradley told them he wasn't-" she paused, "Coming back, he's been like this. Angry. Upset. I have no idea what I'm going to do," she said, miserably.  
  
"When did he go?" Spike asked gently.  
  
"Last week. We'd been fighting, arguing, this firm is taking up all his time, and I was annoyed he wasn't there to see Ryan's pre-school play, and," she raised a hand to her temples, "I don't know. He just, went. Took his stuff, gave me some spiel about being together not being what the firm wanted, and told me he'd be in touch with the kids." She looked at him, a happy smile raising to her lips. "It's so good to see you."  
  
He dropped his gaze. "When are you due, Bit?" he asked. She rested a hand on her stomach.  
  
"In two months. I don't know what I'm gonna do with the kids, about the rent, the money in the joint account is mine, but with diapers, and clothes, it'll run out, and Lexi won't be going to pre-school for another year yet, and-"  
  
He raised a finger to her lips. "I said I'd help you, and I will. Go get dressed."  
  
She gave him a grateful look. "Spike, I-"  
  
He shook his head. "I made a promise once. I only wish I could rip that bastard's head off."  
  
She laughed, and stood up, resting a hand on the back of the chair. She dropped a kiss suddenly on the top of Spike's head.  
  
"Thank you," she said sincerely.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * ~ A/N: REVIEW!! 


	3. Tantrums

A/N: New chapters all around. I have coursework, but then half term for two weeks, so updation will occur. Thanks to gidget, her ideas will appear later on. Oh, and Jen, if this isn't right, hair rippage will occur...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Apples," Spike muttered, under his breath. "Apples, apples, apples." He pushed the cart in front of him, searching the aisles for apples. Dawn efficiently picked out a packet of spaghetti, and tossed it into the cart.  
  
"Spike, it's a dried goods aisle. Apples are in the fruit section," she reminded him. He looked at her.  
  
"I knew that," he said defensively. He reached out, and picked up a can of tomato soup. He pointed to it.  
  
"Healthy."  
  
"You just want to feed my kids that because it'll look like they're V.A.M.P.I.R.Es," Dawn countered, folding her arms.  
  
"No, it's healthy. Filled with good, mushy tomato goodness-I'm a bloody bad liar. It's soup, Dawn. You put it in one end of the kid, sooner or later it comes out the other. It's also cheap," he pointed out. She gave him a lofty look, and put it in the cart.  
  
They strolled along in silence, Lexi seated happily in the kiddie seat of the cart, Ryan trudging alongside.  
  
"Milk," Spike said, pointing. Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yup. We need that. Half and half," she ordered. He picked up a gallon.  
  
"Enough, milady?" he asked, jokingly. Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but gave a little gasp, pressing one hand to her stomach.  
  
"Nibblet? What's wrong?" Spike asked quickly. She opened her eyes, and smiled a little.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. The baby just kicked," she answered,  
  
"Where's the baby, Mommy?" Lexi demanded, kicking her legs in the cart. Dawn sighed. They'd had this discussion. Several dozen times.  
  
"It's in Mommy's tummy, until it's big enough to come out, sweetie," she answered.  
  
"How'd it get in there?" Ryan asked, looking interested. Dawn groaned.  
  
"Well, yer mum, and yer dad-" Spike began helpfully. Dawn swatted him on the arm. Ryan laughed.  
  
"Mommy's mad with you, she only ever does that when she's really, really mad," he informed the vampire gleefully.  
  
"Spike, you will not tell my children about S.E.X!" Dawn hissed.  
  
"Mommy, what's S.E.X?" Ryan spelled carefully. Spike sniggered.  
  
"Mine!" Lexi announced, hugging a packet of party napkins lovingly, distracting everyone. She beamed up at Dawn, daring her to challenge her possession of the napkins.  
  
"No, honey. Those are for parties, we already have napkins," Dawn answered, evenly.  
  
"Mine," Lexi repeated, obstinately. "Mine. All mine."  
  
"Sweetheart, give me the napkins," Dawn held out a hand.  
  
"No!" Lexi shouted, her face turning red. Ryan sighed, and sat down next to the cart, looking up at the stacks of streamers, and packets of balloons. When Lexi wanted something, it normally took a while.  
  
"Lexi, those napkins aren't for you," Dawn repeated, folding her arms.  
  
"Go away!" Lexi shrieked at the top of her voice.  
  
"Alexis Noelle, give me those napkins!" Dawn demanded. Lexi held them tight, and when her mother reached over to get them, began kicking, and screaming, her fists flying.  
  
One of them caught Dawn in the arm, and sent her staggering. Spike stopped watching, and strode in grimly, and lifted the pint-sized Slayer out of her seat, and carried her, over his shoulder, still thrashing around, into the car park. The napkins, the smiling picture of Barbie now crumpled, dropped onto the floor.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm sorry," Dawn said breathlessly, carrying the grocery bags, followed by Ryan. Lexi, throughly tired out, was asleep on Spike's shoulder, her fingers curled into her mouth.  
  
"S'okay," he said, standing in the dim light impatiently. "Gets dark early in winter. S'only seven o'clock."  
  
"Thanks," she said, quietly, when they reached the apartment building. "Since she got her strength, I haven't been able to- Her school, it's the only place that can manage her."  
  
"Where is it?" he asked, helping as they took the groceries inside.  
  
"I don't know," she said, tucking a long piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Bradley always took her. It was part of his work. They knew about her. They left some pills for her, to take if we ran into unusual types of guests. That's why she was okay today."  
  
"Don't drug her up again," he said, his jaw tightening. "We'll sort it out on our own. I don't know what your husband was into, but I wouldn't trust him."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So there's really really a baby in there?" Lexi asked again, sleepily, curled up against her mother on the couch. Ryan crashed his trucks together on the floor.  
  
"Yup. It's waiting until it's older and bigger, and then it'll come, and you'll have a little brother or sister to play with," Dawn said patiently. Spike handed her a mug of hot chocolate over the back of the couch. She smiled up thankfully.  
  
"Can it hear me?" she persisted.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn said, bewildered.  
  
"Can the baby hear me?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Do you want to say hi, honey?" Dawn replied, with a little grin. Lexi climbed up, and bent forward, over Dawn's stomach. She pressed her face against it.  
  
"Hi baby. I'm Lexi," she said decisively.  
  
"Bedtime, I think, Lexi," Spike said, lifting her up. Lexi squealed with laughter  
  
"Down," she said firmly. "I'm gonna say goodnight to my baby." Spike raised an eyebrow at Dawn.  
  
"Your baby?" he queried, letting the munchkin down.  
  
"Mine," Lexi confirmed. She placed a loud, smacking kiss on Dawn's belly. "Nightnight baby!"  
  
Spike looked at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips, as he lifted Lexi up, and carried her off to be put to bed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! 


	4. Bedtime

A/N: New chapter of Don't Tell Mom, people. You want this to stay, tell me. It's been getting less screen time due to Izzy, but if you want more, then let me know.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It had been an evening of pure madness, Spike decided, watching the little girl happily bounce on the couch with her brother. Dawn had gone to one of her pre-natal classes, and had left Lexi and Ryan with Spike for the night. Now, the vampire was beginning to regret it.  
  
He looked around at the devastation. Barbie videos alternated with Pokemon to be scattered around the television. Glitter, from an unsuccessful crafts project (he now also had pink glitter stuck to his black nails, not a good look) covered the table, in a sea of pink and shiny, (he was also trying to forget Lexi had consumed a large amount of glue) and two juice boxes lay on the floor, squashed, squirting their innards out, pathetically. He was coming to the end of his tether.  
  
"All right," he cleared his throat. "Bed." Two innocent faces met his, and both children sat down on the couch with a bump.  
  
"No bed," Ryan said with a glare. "Don't want to go to bed."  
  
"No bed," echoed Lexi, smiling sweetly at the vampire. He groaned.  
  
"C'mon you two," he growled. "Bed. Now."  
  
"Nope," Ryan shook his head. Lexi shook hers too, but yawned.  
  
"All right, you, Miss Summers, are going to bed," Spike informed her, scooping her up into his arms. Both of them looked confused.  
  
"What's Summers?" Ryan asked, still scowling for good measure, in case Spike took his question to mean he was giving up.  
  
"It's your mum's surname," Spike answered. "All right, Ryan. Fine. I'll put Lexi to bed, then come and get you."  
  
How difficult could it be to put one nearly-three-year-old to bed?  
  
Her little blue jammies were tucked under her pillow by Dawn in the mornings. He pulled them out. Lexi shook her head.  
  
"Nope nope. Mommy makes me have a bath," she said helpfully. Spike had mental images that weren't pretty.  
  
"Fine," he nodded grimly, tucking her under his arm, and taking her into the bathroom.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Too hot," Lexi said, with a beaming smile. He splooshed a lot of cold into the bath. Lexi dipped one toe into it, and gave a dramatic shiver.  
  
"Too cold," she announced, clapping her hands. Spike frowned.  
  
"Are you doing this to wind me up?" he demanded fiercely, attempting to summon his Big Bad persona. Lexi giggled.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was seated in the bath, happily splashing away. He picked up the bottle of baby shampoo. Lexi pouted, and shook her head.  
  
"No hair," she whimpered. "Stingy."  
  
"Yes hair," he insisted. "Gotta do this right." Lexi fixed him with big, unhappy eyes as he washed her hair. He felt so bloody guilty, and he hadn't even done anything!  
  
He washed the last of the soap from her hair, and she was all smiles again. She was singing away to herself, as he dried his hands with the towel.  
  
"Spike," she called, in a sing-song tone. He turned around, and a wave of water hit him in the face. Lexi giggled happily at the soggy vampire.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was clad in the blue jammies, her shiny hair brushed, and tucked into bed.  
  
"Night night," he said awkwardly, turning off the light. There was an outraged squeal from the bed.  
  
"Light," she demanded. He flicked it back on again.  
  
"Water," she said sweetly, her face wreathed in angelic smiles. He walked back to the kitchen, and poured her a glass, then brought it back. Delighted with her stalling-of-bed tactic, Lexi tried it again.  
  
"Cookie," she said decisively.  
  
He considered the options. She really wasn't supposed to eat cookies, but if, on the other hand, she decided to throw a Lexi-sized tantrum, it was better that she had the sugar.  
  
"There," he said. "Night night Lexi. Sleep now." She nodded, and gave a huge yawn. He placed a hand on the door knob and-  
  
"Need to go pee," she said, in a plaintive tone. He bit back the curse that sprang to mind.  
  
"All right." She tossed back the bed covers, and trotted into the bathroom. He was still stood outside. She shook her head.  
  
"No! No watch. Go 'way," she ordered, shutting the door. Well, that had told him off.  
  
"Lexi, I don't care if the house is on fire, go to sleep," he yelled in frustration. Lexi yawned, and reached up to pat his cheek with a little hand.  
  
"Night night, Spike," she sighed, falling asleep instantly in that little- kid way. He held a non-existant breath. Finally.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As he walked into the living room, he could see Ryan's socked feet, poking out from underneath the couch. He hadn't the heart to tell the kid that his hiding place sucked.  
  
He knelt down, and saw Ryan was fast asleep, still sprawled beneath the couch. He hauled him out, and lifted the boy up, and carried him off to bed. At last, the kids were in bed. Now to tidy up so Dawn didn't realise the Big Bad couldn't even control two blood packs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Experiences were taken from my own babysitting. Kids do this, people. They terrorize their babysitters!. If you like Lexi and Ryan, you'll like Colby from Bite-sized, and Bryn from Little Hero, both little kiddos with some magical abilities, and also, able to wrap our favourite vampires around their tiny fingers.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
